Hunky Dory
| Length = 41:50 | Label = RCA Records | Producer = | Last album = The Man Who Sold the World (1970) | This album = Hunky Dory (1971) | Next album = The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars (1972) | Misc = }} Hunky Dory is the fourth studio album by English singer-songwriter David Bowie, recorded in mid-1971 and released by RCA Records that December.Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now – David Bowie: The London Years: 1947–1974: pp. 219–25, 231 It was his first release through RCA, which would be his label for the next decade. Hunky Dory has been described by AllMusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine as having "a kaleidoscopic array of pop styles, tied together only by Bowie's sense of vision: a sweeping, cinematic mélange of high and low art, ambiguous sexuality, kitsch, and class". The album has received critical acclaim since its release, and is regarded as one of Bowie's best works. Time chose it as part of their "100 best albums of all time" list in January 2010, with journalist Josh Tyrangiel praising Bowie's "earthbound ambition to be a boho poet with prodigal style". The style of the album cover, designed by George Underwood, was influenced by a Marlene Dietrich photo book that Bowie took with him to the photo shoot. Production With new bass player Trevor Bolder replacing Tony Visconti, Hunky Dory was the first production featuring all the members of the band that would become known the following year as Ziggy Stardust's Spiders From Mars. Also debuting with Bowie, in Visconti's place as producer, was another key contributor to the Ziggy phase, Ken Scott. The album's sleeve would bear the credit "Produced by Ken Scott (assisted by the actor)". The "actor" was Bowie himself, whose "pet conceit", in the words of NME critics Roy Carr and Charles Shaar Murray, was "to think of himself as an actor". Style and themes Musical biographer David Buckley said of Hunky Dory, "Its almost easy-listening status and conventional musical sensibility has detracted from the fact that, lyrically, this record lays down the blueprint for Bowie's future career." The opening track, "Changes", focused on the compulsive nature of artistic reinvention ("Strange fascination, fascinating me/Changes are taking the pace I'm going through") and distancing oneself from the rock mainstream ("Look out, you rock 'n' rollers"). However, the composer also took time to pay tribute to his influences with the tracks "Song for Bob Dylan", "Andy Warhol" and the Velvet Underground inspired "Queen Bitch". Following the hard rock of Bowie's previous album The Man Who Sold the World, Hunky Dory saw the partial return of the fey pop singer of Space Oddity, with light fare such as "Kooks" (dedicated to his young son, known to the world as Zowie Bowie but legally named Duncan Zowie Haywood Jones) and the cover "Fill Your Heart" sitting alongside heavier material like the occult-tinged "Quicksand" and the semi-autobiographical "The Bewlay Brothers". Between the two extremes was "Oh! You Pretty Things", whose pop tune hid lyrics, inspired by Nietzsche, predicting the imminent replacement of modern man by "the Homo Superior", and which has been cited as a direct precursor to "Starman" from Bowie's next album, The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. Release and aftermath |rev2 = Blender |rev2score = |rev3 = Chicago Tribune |rev3score = |rev4 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music |rev4Score = |rev5 = Pitchfork |rev5score = 10/10 |rev6 = Rolling Stone |rev6score = |rev7 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev7Score = |rev8 = Spin |rev8score = |rev9 = Spin Alternative Record Guide |rev9score = 9/10Weisbard & Marks, 1995. p.55 |rev10 = The Village Voice |rev10Score = A− }} Bowie had been without a recording contract when he started work on the album at Trident Studios on 8 June 1971.Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now – David Bowie: The London Years: 1947–1974: p. 219 RCA Records in New York heard the tapes and signed him to a three-album deal on 9 September 1971, releasing Hunky Dory on 17 December. Supported by the single "Changes", the album scored generally favourable reviews and sold reasonably well on its initial release, without being a major success. Melody Maker called it "the most inventive piece of song-writing to have appeared on record in a considerable time", while NME described it as Bowie "at his brilliant best". In the United States, Rolling Stone opined that "Hunky Dory not only represents Bowie's most engaging album musically, but also finds him once more writing literally enough to let the listener examine his ideas comfortably, without having to withstand a barrage of seemingly impregnable verbiage before getting at an idea". However, it was only after the commercial breakthrough of ''Ziggy Stardust in mid-1972 that Hunky Dory became a hit, climbing to number 3 in the UK and remaining on the chart for 69 weeks.*Roberts, David (editor). The Guinness Book of British Hit Albums, p71. Guinness Publishing Ltd. 7th edition (1996). ISBN 0-85112-619-7 In 1973, RCA released "Life on Mars?" as a single, which also made number 3 in the UK. A reissue returned the album, in January 1981, to the British chart, where it remained for 51 weeks. In 1998, Q magazine readers voted Hunky Dory the 43rd greatest album of all time, while in 2000 the same magazine placed it at number 16 in its list of the 100 Greatest British Albums Ever. In 2003, the album was ranked 107th on Rolling Stone s list of the 500 greatest albums of all time. In the same year, VH1 placed it 47th and the Virgin All Time Top 1000 Albums chart placed it at number 16. In 2004, it was ranked 80th on Pitchfork's Top 100 Albums of the 1970s. In 2006, TIME magazine chose it as one of the 100 best albums of all time. Bowie himself considered the album to be one of the most important in his career. Speaking in 1999, he said: "Hunky Dory gave me a fabulous groundswell. I guess it provided me, for the first time in my life, with an actual audience – I mean, people actually coming up to me and saying, 'Good album, good songs.' That hadn't happened to me before. It was like, 'Ah, I'm getting it, I'm finding my feet. I'm starting to communicate what I want to do. Now: what is it I want to do?' There was always a double whammy there."Chris Roberts interview with David Bowie in Uncut, October 1999, Issue 29. Track listing Bonus tracks (1990 Rykodisc) |length13= 2:41 |title14= Quicksand |note14= Demo version, recorded in 1971, mixed 1990 |length14= 4:43 |title15= The Bewlay Brothers |note15= Alternate mix |length15= 5:19 }} CD releases 1980s and 1990s Following its initial release on compact disc in the mid-1980s, Hunky Dory was rereleased in CD format in 1990, by Rykodisc/EMI, with the bonus tracks listed above. In 1999, the album was reissued by Virgin/EMI (7243 521899 0 8), without bonus tracks, but with 24-bit digitally remastered sound. This edition was re-pressed in 2014 by Warner Music Group, having acquired the Virgin-owned Bowie catalog. 2015 remaster In 2015, the album was remastered for the Five Years 1969–1973 box set.FIVE YEARS 1969 – 1973 box set due September at davidbowie.com It was released in CD, vinyl, and digital formats, both as part of this compilation and separately.David Bowie / 'Five Years' vinyl available separately next month at superdeluxeedition.com Personnel *David Bowie – vocals, guitar, alto and tenor saxophone, piano (in "Oh! You Pretty Things", "Eight Line Poem", and "The Bewlay Brothers") *Mick Ronson – guitar, vocals, Mellotron, arrangements *Trevor Bolder – bass guitar, trumpet *Mick Woodmansey – drums *Rick Wakeman - piano, keyboards Production *Ken Scott – producer, recording engineer, mixing engineer *David Bowie – producer *Dr. Toby Mountain – remastering engineer (for Rykodisc release) *Jonathan Wyner – assistant remastering engineer (for Rykodisc release) *Peter Mew – remastering engineer (for EMI release) *Nigel Reeve – assistant remastering engineer (for EMI release) *George Underwood – cover art Charts Album Single Certifications References ;Sources * Category:David Bowie albums Category:Albums produced by David Bowie Category:Albums produced by Ken Scott Category:Albums recorded at Trident Studios Category:EMI Records albums Category:RCA Records albums Category:1971 albums Category:Rykodisc albums Category:Virgin Records albums